spacecorpsxxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegaturian Lecture
Welcome back everyone, thank you for bearing with me last lecture, I didn't know I'd break down like that, but Farrel got into contact with me again looking for some money and a place to crash and I... I just can't even... Stop it Alpha, you're a grown ass woman, now act like one. Don't let them see you cry. This week we will be talking about the Pegaturians Biology Pegaturian’s are muscular Adonises with giant wings, a majestic horn on their heads, long flowing hair, cocks that could put a hole in a mountain, boobs that can flatten a watermelon... what was I saying? Oh yes, and they have a thirst for blood Dracula would think was too much. Their diet appears to only consist of Marellions and Equinox, though it is assumed they eat lesser mammals due to carcasses found in the middle of nowhere. Male Pegaturians wings are a bright white color, to better show off blood splatter from their prey, while female Pegaturian wings are a dark dull grey. Female Pegaturian horns are actually longer than male horns, which we assume is for impaling food to feed to their young. Well (1st patreon supporter), I suppose it could be used for butt play, but the sharp point would have to make them be very cautious about it. Their hides seem to be around the thickness of Australian Buloke making them resistant to most physical harm. It's the hardest wood in existence (2nd patreon supporter) read a book sometime. Yes, harder than your "wood" (3rd patreon supporter), what is wrong with you all today. Society Very little is actually known about Pegaturian society, because no camp or city has been detected by Equinox or Space Corps technology. They just seem to appear out of nowhere, kill what they can find, and vanish, making it extremely hard to defend against. They hunt mainly in pairs of one male and one female. Most information about the Pegaturians was gained after the Equinox, with the help of the Marellions, managed to lure several attacking pairs of Pegaturians into a run down VHS factory which they converted into a makeshift prison/zoo. Yes (2nd patreon supporter), they used to have those too and grew out of them. No Pegaturians or Equinox were harmed during the capturing process, and the Marellions were happy to help. The Equinox managed to keep ten Pegaturians in captivity and studied their behavior, sharing their data with us after first contact. The Pegaturians escaped or were killed after breaching containment after a particularly raunchy mating session. Citizenship Only one Pegaturian has ever been considered for joining Space Corps. During a diplomatic relations trip to Vyatkaloosa in order to acquire more subservient Marellions, a wounded male Pegaturian calling himself Chistknut approached Space Corps emissaries, and explained that he was attacked for not wanting to continue the war with the other races. He explained that the Pegaturians believe that they are the only true children of Moxy and believe the blasphemers should be expunged and eternally rest with Geryon, whatever the fuck that is. He refused to show where he was attacked or where he lived before, but did seem to have extensive knowledge on how Space Corps sanctuary rules work. He seemed genuine about the attack on him and the war, but Space Corps became suspicious of him after he kept mentioning that he was definitely not there to infiltrate Space Corps and assassinate then president Hoozier Wazitsface. He then asked to be stationed on personal bodyguard duty for President Wazitsface, which is when Space Corps seriously started doubting the validity of Chistknut's actions. After President Wazitsface was impaled in his sleep and head bodyguard Chistknut could not find any evidence of foul play, Space Corps realized that the Pegaturian may have had something to do it and executed him without question. It is now Space Corps policy to kill or cower when in contact with a Pegaturian. And that concludes our lectures on Vyatkaloosa and the main three species who live there. There's probably a bunch of lesser species that live there too like fish or raccoons, but who gives a shit about those. Our next lecture will be on ... my sheets smudged, guess it'll be a surprise for all of us won't it. Oh, before you all go, while there may not be many pictures of Pegaturians that aren't Bigfoot-esque, there is actually a great deal of Marellion cosplay porn of them, so I recommend you all watch those to get better acquainted with their physique. Category:Lectures Category:Fan Fic